


[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(4)(有车)

by Zsrschscd



Category: Bjyx, lsfy, zsww, 博君一肖, 战山为王, 连琑反应 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC, 偏清水, 军国, 口交, 架空, 肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsrschscd/pseuds/Zsrschscd
Summary: 总体调情➕口交情节，不喜勿入
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(4)(有车)

4.

肖战才把电话挂了十分钟、嗡嗡作响的脑子里还盘旋着那句“我头盔落你家了，现在过来拿”，门铃就急不可耐地响起，他只好硬着头皮过去开门。王一博一侧身、就着缝钻了进来，直接歪在了沙发上。一旁的坚果一改怕生的性子，只是象征性地轻喵了一声，仿佛已经习惯了这个男人的存在。

“你 …… ”肖战感觉才平息下去的火又在体内他挠不到的各个角落窜起来，又像极了昨夜王一博施与他的滚烫的舌。他发现他今天一身便服、又穿军靴、腰间还塞着一把枪，估计是刚执完勤，几条蛛网般晶莹纵横的汗线横陈在脖子上，在日光的照射下浮动着。然后他看到他的下唇 —— 那个伤又裂开了，猩红的口子周围还渗了一小圈紫，或者说他整张嘴都在诡异地泛红 —— 又是昨晚，又是昨晚！他很想强迫自己停止这回想，可交欢的对象此刻就在眼前，他就这么瞪着他，连句话都说不出来。

王一博很自然地掏出烟来，一边点火一边含糊不清地说着，“刚在过去两个街区的妓院里抓到一个小人物，嗑多了跑都跑不动。想起肖先生就住这附近，就顺便过来 —— 肖先生不会不嫌我烦吧？”

“我去给你拿喝的 …… 和烟灰缸。”肖战实在不会、或者说根本没有应付过这种场景，觉得只能能逃一会是一会。他逃也似的钻进厨房，打开冰箱，发现还有两罐菠萝啤摆在最上面那层。他愣了一会，还是决定都拿了下来 —— 外头太热了，王一博又是刚抓捕毒贩回来，还是喝点这种最舒服。“反正酒精度数也不高 …… ”他嘟囔着，蹲下来在橱柜里翻出以前用过的烟灰缸，打开水冲洗灰尘。

“肖先生似乎不抽烟。”王一博的声音从客厅传来，他有种错觉、王一博从昨晚见到他之后、在他跟前都好像是他最轻松的状态，连嗓音都跟初见时不大同，没有那么低沉。肖战将啤酒和烟灰缸放在茶几上，谨慎地坐到沙发最左侧，和他保持些距离，“戒了一年多，这是以前用的。”

两个人都没有再继续说下去的意思，沉默地喝着各自的冰啤酒。身后的太阳几乎要把窗玻璃给烤穿，一排绿植都犯困似的发蔫。肖战想着，这周一定要叫人来把顶上的风扇修好，转了跟没转似的，自己都将就不下去了。

“肖先生昨晚睡得还好吗？”

肖战扎扎实实地呛了一大口，重重嗑了几声 —— 王一博再一次成功用最轻松的语气、对他说出最吓人的话来，脸上还是挂着那一抹让他又气又羞的笑 —— 他怎么尽对他玩这种花样！他这副样子，要不是第一次是在训练场见他，看起来比斯文点的地痞流氓怕是好不了多少。而且他发现 —— 无论是很正气的他，还是像现在这样发神经的他，都是说不出来的勾人。哪怕他再想拒绝或是远离，加速的心率和手心浅浅的一层汗才是自己极力想要抹去的真实反应。

“请王上校 …… 不要这样跟我讲话。没有冒犯的意思，我只是觉得这样 …… 会不舒服。”

他逼着自己、好好想想他们各自的身份何其敏感，他们之间的关系又多么微妙。大选都到了这个阶段，他一向作为加岚的半副眼耳喉舌料理一切、出席公众场合，绝对是一点差池都不能有。更何况万一 …… 万一，连加岚都没能摸透王一博的底，万一他其实已经被别的势力收买利用，要以此胁迫他 —— 虽说这几年由于毒枭的冲击，索勒在同性问题上经常睁一只眼闭一只眼，不会像从前那样高强度管控、追捕甚至迫害，但他作为政界人士，若是爆出这样的丑闻，他和他周围的人都吃不了兜着走。

他看见王一博的目光暗了下去，再一仰头将啤酒喝空。他其实没什么紧张的理由，却觉得心都提到嗓子眼里了。

好像他就在等这一刻 —— 肖战刚把啤酒罐放回茶几上、身体都未挪回来，王一博就突然一把抓住他的双手扣到头顶，娴熟如训练中的押解动作。他整个人都压了上来，使两人的下半身紧紧相贴，空出来的那只手直接捞起他腰的凹陷处，将他再次挤压成一张暧昧的弓。

清醒着的肖战终于开始挣扎，但他的挣扎只如同隔靴搔痒般微乎其微。他好歹也是个成年男性，王一博的身形和力量都不存在压倒性的优势。他觉得自己又被昨晚那份被他种下的贯穿脊椎的电流给麻痹了，熟悉的姿势和触觉都叫嚣着让自己接纳并享受他的抚摸。

“肖先生，硬了。”其实他这句没有多少调侃的色彩，仿佛只是在陈述一个事实。但他的手渐渐游走到他裤裆里的位置，开始隔着衣料玩弄起来。他只能把头撇过去，用手臂遮住双眼，试图逃避又一次的疯狂。

“肖先生是更怕我别有用心，还是更怕螳螂捕蝉、黄雀在后？”只见王一博咬住他衣服的一角，一寸一寸往上掀开，直至露出他的乳头，赤裸的肌肤在闷热浑浊的的空气中微微颤栗。他张口含住一颗挺起，还用舌尖挑逗地磨蹭，这一瞬湿润叫肖战终于忍不住叫了出来。久未经人事的欢愉以及两具肉身的高度契合，都让他在觉得应该拒绝的同时，保持着最大程度的兴奋与期待更进一步动作的淫邪的渴望。他又开始像昨夜那样，一边做些细微的挣扎，一边整个腰腹老老实实地拱向他的手。他不知道自己的下体已经冒着热汽、湿漉漉蒸腾着，只等一个人强有力的套弄与侵占。

王一博突然紧贴着他的耳垂低吼道，“我自然是别有用心，不然还要大老远跑来肏你。你若怪，就怪你昨晚灌了自己又灌我，拿你那张巧嘴来招我，真把我当什么正人君子了。”说着就如彻底爆发一般，直接除掉他松垮的睡裤，将已经软掉的人扛在身上就往浴室去，他那顶鲜红的头盔就滚落在洗手池下方。王一博几乎是毫不怜惜地将他塞进浴缸里，拧开温水，张嘴就啃向眼前这张涨红了的脸。温暖的水流让两人模糊了彼此的界限，分不清自己有没有在排出什么液体。他们又一次疯狂地亲吻，一边帮对方撸动着，阵阵春光乍泄的叫声此起彼伏地攀升，凝结在水汽中、又重新滴回他们皮肤上。

王一博突然站起身，扮起肖战的下巴，将阴茎往他脸颊上轻轻打了一下。“张嘴。”他努力让自己已经情动难以抑制的声音听上去威慑一些。肖战握着他垂下的手迟疑着，很是无措的模样。犹豫之间，王一博直接把食指跟中指塞进他的嘴里，细细搅动研磨起来，一边再次张开另一只手弹弄着他的乳头。肖战的前端竟开始溢出了几滴透明的液体。

“你是不是忘了昨天晚上我们怎么睡到一起的？我告诉你 —— 你去卫生间吐，我怕你出事、去找你，还好心拿了杯水给你。你喝也不好好喝，喝了一口就泼我一身，突然你伸舌头来舔我 —— 你不妨自己猜猜你先舔的我哪儿。最后你就把我裤子扒开，一口含住我，可惜你技术烂得可以，估计以前没干过，还敢用牙齿 —— 谁受得住你这样乱来，肖先生，我差一丁点就要把你在男厕里就地正法了。”王一博越是这样哑着嗓子又狠又浪地说下去，肖战越是觉得兴奋得眼球都酸胀起来 —— 直到后来他都想不明白，为什么自己一跟这个人缠绵、无论他们多恨对方、身体就会变得这么敏感。恍神之际，王一博直接将大半根阴茎插了进去。肖战的第一反应就是被异物刺激得要吐，结果王一博很得章法地立马退出去些许，再缓慢顶入。就这样一来一回，也许式肌肉记忆尚在的关系，肖战渐渐也熟练起来。在他嘴里大肆侵犯的快感令王一博无法忍耐，开始浅浅地呻吟。

当他看到肖战欲求不满地开始自慰的时候，轻轻将他的嘴唇推开，转移阵地到床上，将彼此调整成 69 式，又开始了一轮放纵。肖战感觉自己越是被王一博口得来了感觉，自己也从口他的同时得到另一份骚动着全身的满足，身体两端的漩涡都在将他吸入情欲的深水区。他学着王一博手上的动作，也一圈又一圈地爱抚着他的囊袋，爽得对方终于加紧了臀开始冲刺。他也拼命挺动着自己的阴茎，一边发出被堵住的呜咽、听上去既禁忌又放荡至极。失神之中，他唯一能感受到的只有黏黏的精液渗入喉管的的触感，下一秒就不自觉地全都吞咽下去 —— 他的味道原来是这样的，有点像刚过期的椰汁，又甜又腥。

“看不出来肖先生这么浪，第一次 —— 哦不，第二次口交就要吃光我的精。”性事过后的王一博总是笑得玩味，又恣意得好看。他将肖战从后往前搂进怀里，开始搓揉他的掌心。

“你快闭嘴 …… ”他虽比他略高些，此时还是给箍住动弹不得，唯一庆幸不会被他看到他还泛着红潮的脸。

“刚才还享受得不行，肖先生把我吃干抹净、转头就翻脸不认人了？”

“现在都什么时候了，你又来作弄我，不怕咱俩身败名裂、一起上断头台吗？”明明他在试着用很严肃的语气警告他，听起来却一股子嗔怨，仿佛只是情人之间的撒娇。

“肖先生不好奇加岚先生的看法？”

这话如一劈雷击中肖战脑内，他慌忙挣扎着坐起身，“加岚他知道了？他什么时候知道的？”

“不然肖先生以为，昨晚我是问了谁才知道你的地址？加岚先生都是有孩子的人了，倒也不至于装这份纯情 —— 他还让我「谨慎点」，说等国庆假期过去，你们还有的忙。”

肖战感觉自己脸上红一阵白一阵，看起来肯定可笑极了。这时王一博突然劳劳握住他双手，完全不同于交欢时的霸道、而只是在安慰他一般。

“我来之前已和加岚商量好了，从今日开始与你们合作。明面上我会正式支持引渡，加岚先生若有需要我的场合、我亦会出席和协助你们。这样子，肖先生还担心我是什么步步为营的人吗？”

到底是他的揣测表现得太明显了、还是王一博太聪明了、抑或他们两个都是不约而同的心细敏感，肖战没有答案。但如今好歹免去这一份隐患，省得他还要提心吊胆地与他相处。沉默片刻，他小心翼翼地问道，“你同意这件事 …… 有我的原因在吗？”王一博再一次笑而不语。也许这个问题到此刻已经不重要了，肖战这样安慰自己，心里却还是闷闷的。

“为什么找上我？”他终于仍是忍不住问出了口。

他瞧见王一博伸出手，在他脸侧悬空了几秒，然后轻轻地贴上去，竟让他生出许多心安来，刚才那份压抑也渐渐消散了。

“也许是，你看起来很寂寞吧。恰好我也是。”

TBC


End file.
